Born from ashes
by No.One.009
Summary: "There are only five people in all of Westeros I truly respect in matters of wits, and I pride myself in being one of them. My own father, Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord Baelish, Lord Varys and Lady Olenna are the other four. Although, I might have to consider increasing this number to six" - Said Lord Tyrion Or what happens when someone else joins the Game of Thrones.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction ever written, I honestly wasn't sure if I should publish it but I've had this story in mind for a long time, and figured out, why not?**

 **English isn't my first language, it shouldn't be too bad, but forgive me if there are some mistakes that could have been easily avoided have I been more familiar with writing in English.**

 ** _Summary (Kind of)_**

 _ **I love A song of Ice anf Fire for what it is, with all it's deaths and unfair ending for some of the best characters, but I also like imagining a heppier turn of events for those characters, so here's a version of event in which a new character enters the game fo Thrones and changes the balance of power.**_

 **Prologue**

A sharp pain to the head. That's the only thing the girl on the straw mattress could remember when she woke up.

She had absolutely no recollection of who she was, of where she was or to where she was heading. By the sound of people walking above her, she was able to figure out that she was on a ship.

 _And that headache, that fucking headache._

She finally stood up, still feeling dizzy and weak. She started padding the room, trying to remember something, anything.

 _Why does my head hurt so fucking much?_

She found herself facing a mirror. With curiosity ste stared at herself, taking in her features that she could not remember having. She had long wavy hair of a blondish-auburn color. She had a petite silhouette, delicate features and an extremely pale skin. But what caught her attention were her eyes, they were of a dark blue-grey color, with pupils so large that they made her eyes appear black.

She also noticed a locket around her neck, on one side, a large bird was drawn on it, while words were engraved on the other side:

 _To: Eleanor_

 _From: Mother and Father_

 _Well I guess my name is Eleanor._

It is then that she heard someone coming down the stairs. A few seconds later, she saw another girl, perhaps a little bit older, approaching her.

"Oh, good. You're finally awake. I was starting to believe you'd never wake up." The older girl told her in Valyrian.

"Can you tell me what we are doing on this ship and where we are heading? I find myself completely unable to remember anything"

"I do not know everything but I may try to help you. We are on a ship controlled by slavers. They have been travelling Essos to recruit young woman to sell to brothels. I cannot tell you where they found you as I do not know. The only thing I can tell you is that you were taken somewhere in Essos, perhaps in the north. From what I have heard, you wouldn't come with them, so they hit you on the head and brought you while you were unconscious, which explains why you do not remember. As for where we are heading, that I know. We are set for King's Landing in Westeros, to be sold to the one they call Littlefinger, a brothel owner." The other girl explained to her.

"But I don't want to be a whore in a brothel"

"I'm afraid you do not have a choice. The slavers won't let you go, they think they will get a great amount of money for you"

Eleanor knew she had no choice but to go to the brothel.

It didn't mean that she wouldn't be able to escape she though.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The ship finally docked, and as the other girl predicted, they were greeted by a brothel owner the slavers called Littlefinger. Eleanor could hear them making deals about the price that would be paid for every girl that was aboard the ship, but she truly didn't care about how much they were worth. All she could think about was how she'd manage to escape. She couldn't do it now, the slavers were still watching and Littlefinger had brought few of his own guards. She settled on watching him, measuring her enemy. He did look very clever, she thought, he's someone that wouldn't be fooled easily, she would have to outwit him.

The guards escorted the girls back to the brothel, they immediately got put in different rooms and were told to wait until the owner would come and greet them. Eleanor waited in the small room that was almost entirely filled with the enormous bed, still thinking about how she would get away from this place. About half an hour later, when she had finally made up her mind about her plan, the man walked through the door.

"Ah, my new foreign beauty. You cannot know how glad I was to see you coming off that boat, the only one in this lot that was worth all the trouble. Tell me, do you speak the common tongue?"

"Yes" She had no idea why she knew the common tongue, but she had apparently learned it in her previous life, the life she couldn't remember.

"Good, although most men who visit the establishment have a taste for foreign whores, they like when they can be understood. Where are you from?"

"I do not know my lord." _Let him think I am a sweet girl, more than willing to take the first client he'll bring me._

"It truly doesn't matter anyway, although you probably are from somewhere in the north if I had to guess. The Sun has to be a rare occurrence where you're from if the color of your skin is any indication." Littlefinger said before turning away and leaving the room. "Oh, one last thing, get ready, your first client will be here in a few minutes.

True to his word, he came back with an ugly man in a white cloak, with a flat nose and almost no hair left. He then left probably to escort another client to another whore.

"Kneel and open you mouth, whore" said the ugly man.

Eleanor bid as she was told and as soon as she was done, the man in the white cloak got his cock out and thrusted it intp her mouth. Eleanor took the chance and bit on it as hard as she could. The man cried in pain and slapped her across the face before grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her out of the room to the man they called Littlefinger.

"LORD BAELISH! Your whore just bit my cock" he yelled, with his bloodied cock still out of his breeches. "I do not care how renowned your establishment is, I will not be setting my foot back here."

Eleanor watched the man leave, his white cloak flowing behind him. She could see a few people in the room, all looking at her, most with an entertained look on their faces. She could see one in particular, out of the corner of her eye, who seemed to find it incredibly amusing.

That was until the owner walked into the room, fuming. In one instant, every body fell silent, except for Littlefinger.

"You whore. You made me lose one of my best clients. I will give you more chance to prove yourself, but do not dare doing this again. I do not care what disgusting or deviant thing they ask of you just do it. Have I made myself clear?"

"I'll continue doing it until you let me leave this place. I will make you lose every one of your customers until you set me free. I will even bite off your own cock if that is what it takes"

"I won't set you free. But if I hear one more complaint about you, you won't live to see another day"

"And where would that leave you? One dead whore and one less customer. You'd better let me leave now, this way you'd keep all your clients and whores wouldn't be scared to come working for you for fear that you might kill them. Tell the white cloaked-man you sold me to someone else for all I care, but let me go"

"You may be pretty, but you're not worth the trouble. Go, and never come back" he said with an exasperated look on his face.

Delighted with how things worked out, Eleanor left the brothel as fast as she could and started walking in the streets of King's Landing, trying to find some tavern where she could work for some money without having to disgrace herself. And as soon as she'd have the coin she'd leave this fucking city. She could hear someone following her in the streets, scared of whom it might be, she hid in the shadows of an alley. She could hear the person approaching and soon found out that her precautions were useless as the person following her was merely a dwarf.

"I saw what happened at the brothel" the dwarf said. "Please let me buy you a meal, I'm sure you're hungry"

She followed the dwarf, not knowing what to expect. But she was famished and he was offering a meal, she couldn't refuse.

He was ugly, she thought to herself. Not only was he a dwarf, but he had a gigantic forehead and patches of hair of different colors. Even his eyes were two different colors, although she quite liked how different his eyes were form the rest of the people.

As promised, once seated at a table in a tavern, the dwarf ordered two kidney pies and ale. Lots of ale. He introduced himself as Tyrion Lannister, telling her how he saw everything that happened at the brothel.

"I will say that seeing that cunt Boros Blount yelling while having his bloodied dick dangling out if his breeches was almost the highlight of my day. Only topped by the sight of Lord Baelish being outwitted. But you haven't introduced yourself yet, what's you story?"

"I'm afraid I do not have a satisfying answer to your question my lord. I woke on a boat owned by slavers. I later learned that they had to hit me on the head to take me, resulting in me forgetting everything that happened to me beforehand. There are two things I know for sure, my name is Eleanor and I am from Essos, perhaps from one of the northern essosi city. Those slavers sold me to the brothel owner, the one you called Lord Baelish, and I wanted to escape. I figured out being the worst whore he's ever had was the best way for him to want me to leave."

Tyrion found her tale fascinating, enquiring about what she would do next. Eleanor didn't really know, she knew she needed to get some money, and then she'd leave King's Landing, but to go where?

She didn't know where she was from, she knew no more of Essos than she did of Westeros and she couldn't bare the idea of going back to somewhere she used to call home without remembering ever being there. The choice was easy then, she'd travel Westeros until she could remember. She was so lost in her thoughts about her future travels that she didn't hear what Lord Tyrion said to her

"Uhmm ?"

"I was saying that you being able to win a game of wits with Lord Baelish is quite impressive. There are only five people in all of Westeros I truly respect in matters of wits, Lord Baelish is one of them and I pride myself in being part of that group as well. My own father, the Head of House Lannister, Lord Tywin, has to be one of them as well, as well as the scariest. Lord Vary also is part of this group, although he doesn't only have his wits, he also relies on his knowledge of everybody's secrets. He is Master of Whispers for the King, and is called The Spider for a reason: he has webs everywhere. Lastly, there is Lady Olenna Tyrell, she very well may be the cleverest out of all of us. People consider her as intelligent as any of us, but people also tend to underestimate women."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"In case you ever encounter one of them, I'll have warned you. I was also pondering over the fact that maybe I would have to increase that number to six. I guess the future will tell us. Anyways, you have entertained me today, and the least I can do is to help get tour travels started. Let me give you a horse, some suitable clothes and some golden dragons"

Although Eleanor hated to get things to her handed so easily, she had to accept the offer. She wanted to leave the city as fast as possible, she found the smell horrendous.

The following morning, she found herself seated on a horse with a pouch full of golden dragons and silver stags, ready to leave for her travels.

"Farewell Lord Tyrion. I cannot thank you enough for everything you've given me"

"It is I who thank you Eleanor, as this scene in the brothel was so entertaining. I have a feeling we will meet again, farewell."

And with that, she kicked her horse and started riding towards the north.


End file.
